The present invention is directed to an apparatus for attaching cables to a messenger wire wherein the apparatus is movable along the messenger wire and applies fastening elements or clips at spaced intervals to hold the messenger wire and cable in a combined unit. The apparatus includes a frame which has an arrangement of rollers to enable movement of the frame along the messenger wire, a storage arrangement for storing the fastening elements or clips which are preferably provided in the form of a tape of interconnected fastening elements, a feed arrangement for severing the individual elements from the tape and applying the element to the combination messenger wire and cable and a folding arrangement including at least two pairs of pressure rollers for folding the ends of the fastening elements into a folded connection or lock seam to interconnect the ends together.
An apparatus of a type which has a folding mechanism, a feed arrangement that will sever individual clips from a tape of interconnecting clips and apply them to a combination messenger wire and cable is disclosed in German OS No. 32 28 227. In this apparatus, a guide channel is formed therein by means of guide rollers and pressure rollers, the fastening element or clip is located above the messenger wire and is introduced from the apparatus onto the combination wire and cable. The ends of the clips are then moved through a folding arrangement, which is arranged under the messenger wire and cable to fold the ends together and crimp them in a folded connection.